


Feel him in my veins

by EnlacingLines



Series: DNA series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Minor Veracxa, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Sorcerer Lance, This is a vampire au, Vampire Bites, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Sex, a bit of blood, almost anyway, enjoying those bites, of course that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: However, Lance is still stuck on the fact that these are Keith’s marks, his teeth on her flesh, and the knowledge Keith will voluntarily take blood, no, bite others, if necessary. The feelings slosh and shake within him, crest and splash through his chest and limbs as he recognises it.Jealously.





	Feel him in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to some of my favourite people. I wouldn't have written this...whatever this is without you guys. Please accept my humble offering to the Vampire Klance cause. 
> 
> Huge thanks and love to the wonderful Stormie2817 for betaing this, and cheering on yet another AU idea. 
> 
> I'm gonna go hide in a corner, but hope you all enjoy!

When Allura strides into the shop, expression sheepish and arms bleeding profusely in several places, Lance rolls his eyes and stands with a sigh. At least it’s only a few minutes after opening time, so patrons aren’t scared off by a Guard member in a torn a uniform bleeding all over his pristine wooden floors.

“You know where to go, Princess. Dare I ask?” he says as he starts reaching for jars though muscle memory on the shelf behind the counter.

“Goblins. Scratches sting quite a lot, if I’m being honest,” she says with a shrug, stepping behind the counter and making her way to the room at the back.

Lance groans and shoots an exasperated look over his shoulder. “Of course they would, their fingernails are poisoned,” he calls, but she’s already gone.

He sighs and starts searching for the ingredients to counteract the toxin. On anyone else, they’d be immobilized by now, but Allura’s own insane shape-shifter metabolism and the Guard immunizations mean she’s barely experiencing the effects.

Grabbing all he needs, Lance arranges it on the counter.

_ Man the register for me _ .

His sister’s voice echoes through his head a second later.

_ No _ .

_ Yes _ .

_ Fuck off, Lance, it’s 8am.  _ Veronica’s tone is perfectly annoyed and Lance congratulates himself in getting exactly what he wants.

_ Allura needs stitching back together. It’s just for half an hour _ .

_ Why the hell didn’t you start with that? _

He begins creating the salve, and less than five minutes later, the shop bell rings as his sister walks in, expression thunderous. Lance smiles sweetly, then nods to Acxa, who walks in behind with a blank but obviously tired expression.

“Sorry to wake you, Acxa,” he says, and she smiles at him, a little quirk of her lips. Her and Veronica have been together just over six months, and she’s slowly getting used to the antics of their family. Dhampir aren’t exactly known for their family values, so it’s taking her a while to come out of her shell in the face of the tumultuous dynamics around her.

Veronica slams her hands on the counter as she reaches it.

“It’s my day off,” she says, voice dripping with annoyance.

“And Luis is out of town, and Rachel will be taking the kids to school. It’s just until Allura’s fixed, you know Mami will kill us if we close up,” he says, trying to explain in the most logical manner, but unable to do so without smirking.

The victories of the youngest versus the oldest are few and far between. He’ll milk for this as long as he can.

“Sorry, Veronica!” Allura calls from the back, and his sister deflates.

“It’s fine, my baby brother just woke me up with a mind link which is only meant for emergencies. How are you doing?” she calls back.

“Lance, be nice to your sister,” Allura replies, as if she were ten years older than him and not two. “And I’m fine, thank you!”

“She will be once I seal up the Goblin scratches. Thanks, Ronnie,” he says, a genuine sentiment, and his sister rolls her eyes and slugs his shoulder goodnaturedly.

  
So Lance grabs the salve and walks into the back room.

Allura is seated on the stool, and gives him a little wave as he returns. The backroom is larger than it appears at first, used occasionally for this purpose, but mostly for private consultations and readings. Allura has stripped off her uniform jacket, so Lance can have a better view of the scratches marring her skin. He winces.

“Looks nasty,” he mutters as he begins cleaning the injuries.

“Well, they sent only Keith and I on this mission. Could have done with another person. Bad intel,” she says, and Lance rolls his eyes.

“And where is our tragic hero?” he asks, adding what he thinks must be the correct amount of sarcasm into his voice. He’s only mildly worried about Keith’s condition, seeing as the healing powers of Vampires are well above all other supernatural beings, but still. He has to just check in. Make sure he’s fine.

And not give himself away too much in the process.

Allura, though, gives him a knowing look. “Probably sleeping by now. He went back home before the sun could drain him too much. He was already healing when we parted, though, what I wouldn’t give for that skill,” she says with a slightly wistful sigh.

Lance says nothing as he continues to clean and add salve to Allura’s wounds. He hasn’t seen Keith for a few weeks now, the pang of the distance sending a bold and bright pain through his chest. He clears his throat, steadying himself; he’s not going to think of that, not when it’s taken him all this time to stop wallowing in his own sadness and stupidity.

It’s as he’s distracting himself from thoughts of vampires with stupidly soft looking but badly styled hair that he finds the fang marks on Allura’s wrist. He stops, then grips her arm tightly, causing her to jump.

“Lance, wh — oh, yes, I forgot about that. Sorry, should have mentioned, do you have the hawthorn-laced balm?” she says, while Lance just stares back in horror at her calm tone.

“Allura, this is a vampire bite. What happened? Do we-”

But she holds up her opposite hand and shakes her head to stop his concerns. “It’s all fine, it was only Keith.”

Lance’s entire world crashes to a halt.

“Keith,” he repeats, the name sounding thick and heavy on his tongue as he stares at the bite marks with a strange yet familiar sensation brewing in the pit of his stomach.

“Yes, he’s terrible at remembering to feed the right amount sometimes. He was running so low on energy, and there was little to be done at the time. All perfectly safe, although I’m going to seriously lecture him when I see him later. Idiot,” she says with a shrug of fond exasperation.

However, Lance is still stuck on the fact that these are  _ Keith’s _ marks, his teeth on her flesh, and the knowledge Keith will voluntarily take blood, no,  _ bite  _ others, if necessary. The feelings slosh and shake within him, crest and splash through his chest and limbs as he recognises it.

Jealously.

And he thinks Allura does, too, for when he finally looks up again, she’s grinning, eyes alight in that way which says she’s up to mischief. But when she sees his expression, the light dims somewhat and she sighs.

“You should talk to him, Lance. He asked if you’ve been avoiding him,” she says as Lance gets up and goes to the store cupboard, searching for the hawthorn balm. Vampire bites can be particularly dangerous and take an age to heal, even with the venom they secrete, so Lance always keeps some in their stores.

“He made himself clear, Allura. I’m allowed to avoid someone who flat out rejects me,” Lance says, annoyed with himself for having to relive it, and a little with her for forcing him to say it aloud.

Allura makes an exasperated noise from behind him, a groan that carries as he walks back with the new balm in his hand.

“I don’t think that’s what happened, there must have been a misunderstanding. Lance, this is Keith. He’s permanently stuck in the last century. He’s as clueless as it can get, but he wouldn’t ever be that dismissive of you,” Allura says, and although the earnest tone of her voice wants to ignite that barely-there ember of hope residing within, Lance quickly snuffs it out.

“What part of him saying ‘I don’t have time for this’ when I ask him out am I misunderstanding?” Lance says, voice full of bile, before drawing his chair closer and starting to work again on Allura’s injuries.

For really, there is nothing else to be said on it, which is why Lance has been trying to not think about it, now that he’s finally over the consuming heartache of having the person he’s had an extensive crush on for… nearly two years reject him outright in less than three seconds.

They resume in silence, until Allura sighs heavily and calls his name.

“I know it may seem like that, but please at least consider talking to him. He’s upset and doesn’t know why you’re no longer speaking to him, so I really do think there’s a communication issue here,” she says.

Lance sighs and nods, still unsure. If anyone knows Keith, it’s Allura, for they’ve been friends for years and partners in the Guard for as long as Lance has known them both. But still, facts are facts, he cannot change what occurred.

Yet the thought of Keith being upset because of him calms some of the bitter essence within, tiny pinpoints of guilt leaking through. So he thinks he will do that, eventually, for no matter what he tries to do, he has always been so very weak for Keith.

He just doesn’t expect that interaction to come so soon.

* * *

It’s a Thursday evening, and the shop is open late. Veronica is back helping Lance, this time on rota, although she’s rearranged three shelves in the last hour. With only a few days until the next full moon, she’s already antsy, and Lance is glad for Acxa’s calming presence on his sister's erratic mood.

It’s just past nine when the shop door bursts open and Keith practically falls through. A woman looking through a stack of scrying crystals gasps and rushes out of the way, in time for Acxa to grab him by the arm before he can fall down into their newly stacked (thanks to Veronica) collection of tarot decks.

Lance is grateful that the shop is quiet; this happens far too often, his friends and occasionally even local people arriving with a need to be healed and patched up. But seeing a member of the Voltron Guard appear in less than pristine condition is always unsettling for general citizens. After all, they are there to keep the peace.

Acxa quickly marches Keith towards the backroom, giving Lance a nod a she passes. Veronica is quick on her heels.

“Go take care of him, I’ll be fine here,” she says.

Lance almost protests, his heart hammering far too hard in excitement since the moment Keith arrived, despite being obviously injured. Betrayed by his own emotions. However, Veronica’s attention span is shot at the moment, and he’ll probably just worry himself into a frenzy if he can’t see with his own eyes how hurt Keith may be.

So as Acxa leaves, he heads straight into the room.

He pauses in the doorway; Keith is seated, hunched over with his face bowed, his jacket already discarded on the floor. Lance can see, even from this distance, a series of nasty looking burns in patches across his arms. Lance winces, taking quick steps into the room before his mind’s even caught up.

“What the hell happened, Mullet?” he asks, voice soft despite the words, gently taking up Keith’s hand to inspect the wounds closely. They are still fizzing and even before the words are out of Keith’s mouth, he knows the answer.

“They laced water with silver, not sure how,” he says, and Lance carefully puts down his hand.

“Don’t move,” he says, then rushes back out to the counter, grabbing ingredients from all over the store as fast as he can. Even Veronica looks perturbed.

“All okay?” Acxa questions.

“Silver burns, it’s a tricky thing to help heal,” Lance mutters, hands full.

Acxa raises an eyebrow. “I thought they couldn’t be healed with any magic?” she asks, and Veronica laughs from behind her.

“Not when Lance is involved,” she answers, and normally he’d be both shocked and pleased to have his sisters praise, but he can only focus on Keith right now.

He’s still vaguely smoldering when Lance returns. He looks pale, which is saying something, considering he’s a vampire, but he still smiles weakly at Lance as he pulls up a stool and starts making the poultice.

“Hey,” Keith says, voice almost drowsy and Lance has to stop and roll his eyes fondly.

“Hey, yourself. Now, this will smell weird, but it should help extract the silver. With this and a nice long moonlight walk, you’ll be good as new,” he says, and begins brushing the frankly quite disgusting looking paste across Keith’s arms.

“Moonlight walks, romantic,” Keith mutters, and Lance freezes in his work. He chances a glance, but Keith isn’t facing him, just swaying a little as he stares vacantly at the wall.

Lance sighs, because of course Keith wouldn’t really be thinking of him in that way. The swaying is worrying, though; the burns are all across his arms, the paste just about enough to cover them. There’s not much that can hurt vampires, despite what various rumours arise throughout the years, but the things that do damage them greatly.

“You need to feed, you can’t heal in this state,” Lance says, getting up and moving to stand across from Keith, hands on his hips.

Keith blinks, and it seems to take a great effort to get him to focus on Lance.

“Don’t have any blood on me. Do you have blood?” he says, perking up a little, but Lance shakes his head.

“We don’t stock it,” he replies, biting his lip and looking around the room, trying to wrack his brains for something that may help.

Keith slumps, and Lance grimaces. He decides on casting the setting spell instead, keeping the poultice in place to help ensure it’s not going to come off before the wounds are healed. To do so, he walks back over, and gently takes each of Keith’s arms in his and mutters the incantations, running his hands just above Keith’s arms as he does.

His magic is a soothing hum, a source of comfort in the bizarre intensity of the evening. Even though Lance has been practicing far less time than is normal for sorcerers, his powers still feel so right whenever exercised, so much a part of him that he doesn’t know how he’d cope without.

Vampires may be immortal, strong, and alarmingly beautiful, but he’d prefer magic any day.

Once done, he lets Keith’s hands go, who peers at them carefully, a small smile slipping through when he realises the paste has set. Lance’s heart hammers, and Keith’s head jerks up.

“Are you okay? Your pulse just spiked?” he asks, attempting to stand and then wavering on his feet.

Lance moves fast, catching him with an arm around his shoulder. Keith is heavy, and he isn’t expecting him to lean on him so fully, so they both stagger for a second.

“I think you need to worry about yourself, Mullet. You should start carrying blood with you, Allura told me she ended up helping you…”

Lance trails off with that recollection, and once his mind pinpoints it, an idea forms. One that casts away that burning jealousy, the curiosity, the need to know-

“You can bite me.”

Keith peels away from Lance faster than he thought he was capable of, the movement somewhat ruined when he has to collapse back into the chair. But he glares up through his hair at Lance, eerie violet eyes flashing in annoyance.

“What?” he says, voice almost a hiss.

Lance huffs, folding his arms across his chest. “You fed off Allura, why is it any different with me?” he asks, because he can already feel the disappointment rising. With it, came the residual hurt he’s been pushing back since Keith’s injuries took priority.

But every moment with Keith as of late ended in rejection, and it ached like nothing else ever had.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Keith says quietly from across the room, bringing Lance abruptly from his thoughts.

For Keith looks genuinely worried, flustered even, twisting his hands within one another as he gives Lance a reproachful look. And something inside Lance gives way, as it always seems to when Keith is involved.

“It’s a tiny puncture wound, Keith. It will heal in a couple of hours with my hawthorn balm,” Lance replies, moving to take his seat once more, giving him his brightest smile.

“Just don't get too addicted to my blood, I know I’m a snack,” Lance says with a wink, just about fighting a wince, as he meant to diffuse the tension but ended up rocketing straight into flirting.

Keith ducks his head in a weird, almost shy movement that Lance is almost sure he imagined when it’s gone in an instant, and Keith reaches out to grasp his right arm carefully.

There’s a pause, then Keith sighs. “It won’t hurt. The venom our fangs secrete when we bite means it numbs any pain. Allura says she didn’t feel anything at all. I won’t take much, I promise,” he says, in an earnest way that makes Lance’s throat dry up.

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead,” he says with a wave, although he cannot help but feel a little excited, anticipation zipping through his veins, which Keith is bound to notice, yet he doesn’t mention it.

Lance doesn’t really know where to look, so he settles for the opposite wall, crammed high with shelves full of rare or lesser used ingredients they don’t have room for on the shop floor. He wonders if Keith will give him a warning or just go for it, and if it truly does feel like nothing. He wishes he’d actually asked Allura for more information instead of just pouting at the loss.

He winces as a sharp pain cuts through his wrist.

He jumps a little, but tries to hide it, and Keith thankfully doesn’t turn as he weirdly feels the sharp fangs sink in further. It’s sort of like an injection, but-

Lance gasps, whole body going taut like elastic pushed to its limits as something hot and fiery floods through his veins. The toxin, he thinks dimly, but it feels good. Really good, in fact, as if he’s just realised exactly what makes his body slide into pleasure and jumped head first into it. His senses light up, and Lance has to bite his lip to hold back a moan. It’s pure ecstasy, undiluted to an almost unbearable measure, and not something Lance has ever experienced before; even in his own fantasies his body has never produced such unrivaled bliss.

He’s instantly so hard it’s painful.

Then, it vanishes. Lance almost whines at the loss when he’s just been flung so far into anticipation with no gratification. Then the universe crashes down. For he’s turned on, in his family’s shop, and almost leaking into his boxers from a quick vampire bite by Keith Kogane.

He needs to get out of here. Now.

Except it’s his shop, so he’s got to usher Keith out of he before he realises what happened. Thankfully, said vampire seems to be feeling so much better, for he stands with a steady gait and smiles at Lance.

“Thanks, I really need to head off, though. Moonlight should heal these right up. Thank you, Lance. Really,” he says, and looks as if he's about to touch him, and well, Lance cannot be trusted with physical contact in this state, so he jumps back.

“Err, all good buddy! I should go… help my sister,” he says, wincing a little at even mentioning his family when he’s still shaking with need.

Keth pauses. “Are you okay? Did I-”

“All good, all good! Now, go get your moonlight, and don’t forget your jacket,” Lance says, swooping it up and practically throwing it at Keith’s face.

Keith catches it, and gives him another wary look before nodding. “Okay, and remember to put some balm on the bite. And err… thank you, Lance. For everything,” he says, then with one last heartbreakingly beautiful tiny smile, he sweeps out of the room.

Lance instantly makes a barely there scream into his hands as they cover his face, trying to ignore how his cock twitched at that smile.

He’s utterly fucked.

* * *

He goes back to avoiding Keith, for that reaction is… unexpected. Getting ridiculously turned on by a vampire bite is not something Lance wants to talk about, especially from the crush who rejected him not too long ago.

Except this time, it’s full on avoidance, as he’s dodged several messages and even a couple of calls from Keith. He feels a little bad, as it seems Keith must be concerned about his reaction, but honestly, Lance is a little concerned as well, and he can’t explain why.

So, naturally, he turns to the internet. And naturally, the internet provides him with porn, which is only mildly helpful.

But eventually, he does find more appropriate information, surprisingly aided by a book in the back of his mother’s collection at her house. As Keith mentioned, vampires secrete a toxin when biting prey to soothe and keep them in place, as it’s easier to snack on something which isn’t fighting you all the time. In the majority of people, it makes the experience either pleasant or hazy, like a good dream, so they don’t flee. Some, like Allura, go numb. And apparently some, like Lance, have their ‘good vibes’ turned up to the max. There are even cases of people becoming addicted to vampire bites because of the rush of endorphins, and Lance can absolutely see that, except he really only wants Keith biting him in that way.

Hence the avoidance.

Except he has a demonic werewolf/witch for an older sister who announces Keith is arriving on Monday evening, and said vampire just opens the door of his room and closes it with a slam.

He really needs to not live with his sister. Damn rent being so expensive.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Keith says with to preamble. Lance grimaces at the bang and the tone of Keith’s words as his fear spikes.

“I’m not,” he says. Keith stalks towards where Lance sits, vampire speed in action, and spins Lance’s desk chair around.

Lance has to fight his brain from marveling at just how hot increased speed and strength are.

“Yes, you are! You’ve ignored every message since I bit you, but this started before that. I don’t get it, Lance!” he says, throwing up his hands as an expression of hurt crosses his face.

And that sends annoyance coursing through Lance. So he stands, Keith backing away three steps in alarm, not expecting the movement.

“You don’t get to be annoyed, Keith, and you don’t get to demand I talk to you after what you did! I’m allowed to have my space,” he says, moving forward and poking at Keith’s chest as he does.

Keith blinks, then scowls, an ugly expression on such a beautiful face. “You asked me to bite you, Lance, what the hell?” he practically shouts in reply.

Lance raises his arms and clenches his fists in frustration. “This has nothing to do with that bite! I fucking loved the bite, okay? This is about you rejecting me, and then me acting like I need to keep talking to you as if that’s normal. Which is not fair, Keith!” he yells, then immediately slams his jaw shut because, shit, that was too much.

The words hang between them, sparklers crackling in the night as they both stare at one another.

“I-I, what?” Keith says whole body freezing. Lance glares back, trying to dismiss the blush that’s appeared on his face.

“I asked you on a date and you said, and I quote, ‘I don’t have time for this, Lance,’” he says, knowing he’s now pouting but unable to keep the disappointment out of his tone.

Keith’s mouth falls open. “I thought that was a joke!” he says, voice rising.

“Why would I joke about that?” Lance yells back, although his heart stutters and his tone of voice reaches unexpected heights.

“I thought you were making fun of me because Allura spilled how much I liked you!” Keith screams back, as he marches forward so they are almost knocking heads.

This time, it’s Lance’s turn to revel in the confession. Keith’s eyes widen and he steps back hand scrubbing through his long hair, coming to cover his eyes. Lance realises his mouth has fallen open, so he shuts it with a snap, a grin forming as he did.

“Sooo, you like me,” he says, with a teasing lilt.

Keith stiffens, then drops his hand and looks back at Lance, a smirk forming that causes Lance to gulp.

“And you like me,” he retorts.

For a second, nothing happens. Then, without Lance ever recalling who takes the first step, they pounce.

The kiss is an initial clash, both seeming to launch at one another in the same instant. Therefore, it’s a little off target, bruising and clumsy in it’s apparently enthusiasm. Lance’s lips sting but they are met with Keith’s, a warmth that opens against him, coaxing yet demanding, and Lance leans into it without question.

Keith is warm, warmer than Lance believed he’d be. It’s tempered from the usual spiking heat of an opening kiss, but it’s not the coolness Lance has been lead to believe. It hadn’t occurred to him last time to really feel the difference in temperature, being so consumed with the bite itself. But now, he gets to feel, really feel what it’s like to be so close.

There’s a press into him, and Keith backs them against the wall with an echoing slam. Lance makes a noise between a whine and a gasp, as the shock and mild pain to his back is an unexpected jolt, but Keith takes it all to his advantage. His tongue winds into Lance’s mouth, and the next noise Lance makes is most definitely a moan, Keith sliding against him resolutely.

Lance goes back to just feeling, sagging a little into the wall as his hands smooth up and down Keith’s arms gripping at his waist. The skin is so smooth there, his hands glide all the way to his shirt, the coolness of his skin actually a nice contrast to how Lance feels as if he’s overheating, sweat already collecting a little at his brow as he winds his hands around Keith’s neck.

There’s a little pause in the rhythm of the kiss then, and Lance wonders for a second if he’s done something wrong. But then, Keith pushes him back even further into the wall, body coming to fold into Lance’s, the kiss deepening as a result. Lance moves his hands into Keith’s hair, just resting and caressing, shuddering against him as his fingers feel the fall of each strand of his hair.

Lance’s lungs start to burn, so he pulls away, Keith lifting his head to peer at him as Lance’s chest rises and falls between them. He smiles through aching lips.

“Some of us need to breathe,” he manages, although it’s hard to calm himself enough to speak.

Keith grins at that, eerie violet eyes a blaze in the dim light of the room.

“Pity for you, then,” he replies, then moves his head to the side, mouth attaching itself with a kiss to Lance’s jaw.

Lance gasps and grabs him instantly, and Keith laughs lightly against his neck as he presses a series of light but electric kisses into his jaw.

“So this is what you’ve been thinking about, hmm,” he says between them, the kisses so light and fleeting, they leave a trail of feather brushes so excruciating that Lance is panting and clutching at Keith’s shoulders.

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” he says, barely above a whisper as he closes his eyes, the current beneath his body starting to build in anticipating at even the promise of another bite.

However, Keith stops, lifts his head up, and Lance’s eyes snap open in protest and question as Keith pulls away to stand fully. Yet his smile is there, that razor edge to it making Lance shiver at the way his eyes are blown and focused, frame taut and poised as if to hunt.

Lance is able to breathe for a second as Keith reaches up to take his right hand, clasping their fingers together. The lacing of their fingers makes Lance smile, something within lighting up at the action, a weightless sense of satisfaction that makes him bite his lip to stop a bubbling expression of joy escape from inside.

It doesn’t go unnoticed, though, for as his gaze flickers up, Keith is watching, his gaze fond and soft. He lifts their joined hands and places a kiss to Lance’s wrist, just one, just for him. And Lance’s smile breaks free, and Keith moves forward a few steps to place one hand on his waist, another aspect of closeness.

When he lifts their hands again, though, that glint in his eye is back, and he presses open mouthed kisses from his forearm to his wrist. Lance’s mouth goes dry at this is  déjà vu , Keith’s mouth moving casually up to where he’d first bitten him just over a week ago.

And he knows exactly what he’s doing.

The scar is gone, Lance’s salves are too good to have left even a memory of a mark, but Keith seems to recall the exact position where his teeth broke Lance’s skin. He inhales deeply against Lance’s arm, pulling it to the side.

“I didn’t get to watch last time,” he says, and Lance’s breath hitches as his heartbeat goes up again.

Keith makes a sound at the back of his throat and kisses against his skin again. “I can hear your pulse going up, Lance. You really do want this, don’t you?” he asks, voice so very low, and this time when he smiles, those fangs are there, released and ready to pierce and dive into him. But the question is not rhetorical, it’s important and needs a conscious answer before Lance is too far gone to be able to reason.

“I want you to bite me, Keith,” Lance says, the words sounding odd and foreign but with power and intensity, for as soon as they’re uttered, Keith’s grip on his hand shakes a little, then his mouth opens and-

Pain, Lance wincing and eyes closing as thick needles dig mercilessly into his skin but-

It shoots through like an avalanche, unstoppable and relentless. All of a sudden, that once experienced flare returns, his veins igniting, his body bowing backwards as his head is thrown back, clanging against the wall and he moans loud and clear into the silence. It feels as if a thousand hands find every sweet spot on his body, those already discovered as well as little known new places, giving each one that teasing affection in the same second so Lance is overcome with how good he feels. An electric buzz, a constant current, it drives down and up again, and dimly he’s aware of his body losing blood, a faint pull at the end of his senses as Keith takes parts of him as he gives back so much more.

Then it withdraws, waning down to small brushes against him then away, and Lance whines, high and upset as he’s left achingly hard in his jeans and trembling with an intense need for more, for an ounce of comfort while he rides an ever-decreasing high of pleasure he’s never known could exist.

And he gets that. For before he’s even fully back into himself, he feels Keith move with what sounds like a snarl, not a noise a human can make, fully supernatural and a little animalistic. Lance’s eyes fly open just in time to see Keith bend slightly through blurred vision. Then he’s being lifted, Keith’s hands cupping under his legs and pulling him firmly against him.

Which, of course, means his cock jams into Keith’s stomach, so he moans even as Keith takes a step, legs wrapping around his waist as he attempts to grind into him as they walk, just for some semblance of relief.

“Lance,” Keith says, name torn from his throat like a snarl as he’s thrown back onto his own bed, a jolt that clears his vision. He sees Keith jump with that incredible vampire grace and land on the bed with barely a dip. He hovers over Lance, eyes now a vibrant shade of yellow, cheeks flushed as if he is blushing, and a tiny stain left on his lips, a crimson frame of Lance’s own blood.

“You’re so loud, I can’t believe how you react,” Keith whispers as he hovers above, and Lance gulps, the thrumming in his body abating a little.

“Is it… okay?” he asks, voice already scratchy from overuse.

Keith hums and lowers his body so Lance can feel its presence, yet it’s too far, much too far away from where he needs Keith now — so he wraps his arms around his neck again, and Keith smiles.

“It’s good, Lance, I love it. I love how you’re reacting, just for me,” he says, obliging the pull of his arms a little but still not sinking in, words a breath away from his lips.

And those words send a new kind of thrill, another previously undiscovered desire, for Lance almost hiccups at the encouragement in the tone, craning to be nearer, to hear more, and Keith’s eyes widen.

“How are you real?” he asks, and Lance isn’t sure he’s meant to hear that, for Keith finally, finally sinks into him, and they’re kissing once more.

This time, it’s both softer and messier; gone is the ferocity of the original break in tension, even though Lance feels so taut he could snap at any instant. The pleasure of the bite is still at full force, but he tries not to let himself grind too hard against Keith again, instead just falling into the kiss.

Keith is now uttering tiny noises as the wet sounds of kissing fill the room, these little slips of his own enjoyment, while Lance’s seem much harsher as he pants and moans and is forced to pull back for air. As he does, Keith sits up, pulling Lance with him abruptly, and it’s a race to rid one another of their shirts then, Lance giggling a little as Keith’s gets stuck on his head.

Shirtless Keith is no laughing matter, though. Even through the haze of arousal, Lance can pause to admire; to categories the flex and twitch of muscle, the pristine nature of pale skin. He scrambles forward and Keith looks at him curiously for a moment, until Lance throws his legs on either side of him and sits in his lap.

Keith still looks a little confused, but Lance just smiles, fingers carding through his hair, marveling a little when Keith leans into the touch as he does, almost chasing after Lance’s fingers. There’s barely any height difference between them, so by sitting on Keith’s lap, he’s barely an inch above him — enough to be able to bend his head and lay kisses at the base of Keith’s collarbone.

There’s a jolt and Lance pauses, frowning to himself. That’s the second time Keith has blanched at his touch, but, as before, Keith melts after a second, this time his own fingers dancing through the back of Lance’s neck. So Lance continues, moving across his collarbone with kisses, nipping a little here and there, even though he knows he can’t mark the skin.

This is where it’s strange. For as Keith wraps him in his arms, the coolness a welcome relief to Lance’s overheated skin, he cannot help but categorise what’s missing. No movement of Keith’s chest, no pulse thrumming under his mouth as Lance’s kisses move upwards to his neck. It’s not bad per se, and Keith hums and sighs with obvious pleasure so Lance knows it’s welcome. It’s just odd.

Then Keith shifts, and Lance is rocked in his lap slightly, and he moans as he feels wetness creep into his boxers as even that small amount of friction makes him leak. Keith moves again, but this time creating space, and encourages Lance’s head up to look at him.

“All from the bite,” he whispers, and Lance cannot do anything but nod, his face flaming into a blush because it’s extremely embarrassing just how turned on he still is. But Keith just smirks, and his hands move down Lance’s sides to rest against the waistband of his jeans.

“These must be uncomfortable, then,” he says, and Lance groans before flopping his head forwards into Keith’s neck.

“I like it here, though,” he says, for it’s true, he’s only just moved and he wants more than anything to bring Keith up to his level, make him feel as good as Lance does right now.

Keith laughs and lets Lance continue to kiss him for a moment before he turns and kisses Lance’s temple.

“You can come straight back here, I promise. Just let me make it more comfortable for you, sweetheart,” he says, and Lance is weak for that new pet name, so much so that he’s off balance enough for Keith to guide him into a standing position.

Lance definitely feels awkward as he peels off his pants, then, with a little hesitating and not looking directly at Keith, his boxers. They pool at his ankles and he winces a little at the cool air on his cock, which stands hard and still leaking, obvious in how wound up he is.

Lance doesn’t have time to delve into the embarrassment rising swiftly, for Keith’s arms are around his middle and he’s being yanked forward to meet Keith, who stands in an unnaturally fluid and fast movement to kiss him. Lance isn’t normally one for being manhandled, but something about the way the bite overtakes him, and the way Keith draws him in and almost folds into each touch, creates an exception to his rule.

As they kiss, Lance fiddles with the button of Keith’s jeans until they are both pulling at his clothes, legs knocking together, and Lance feels extremely ungainly as he seems to flail around more than Keith does. It takes less than a minute, though, and Lance cannot help but glance downwards as soon as Keith is undressed.

He’s hard, which is good, straining up towards his stomach. But when Lance raises his gaze he’s still smirking, which means he’s not where Lance needs him to be. So Lance kisses him once more, pouring the need that is coursing through him ever urgently into it, Keith finally letting out a full moan at the exchange.

They part as, annoyingly, Lance needs to breathe again. A thin string of saliva follows as Lance backs up, which is weirdly hot to him, and he swallows against the desire to whine and grind up against Keith’s cock now that it’s bare and so close.

“I want you,” he says instead, not quite what he’s trying to express, but truthful all the same.

Keith frames his face in his hands and kisses down his neck until his breath fans on Lance’s pulse. His cock twitches and Keith pulls him closer as Lance moans.

“I know, sweetheart, I’ve got you,” he says, and they are falling back on the bed, back to their old positions, just as Lance wished for. But plans have changed and he shakes his head as he sits back on his heels.

“I mean, I want to make you feel good,” he says, arms on Keith’s shoulders to steady himself.

Keith frowns, brow creasing. “But you are, Lance.”

Lance chuckles, then kisses him, before pushing on his shoulders a little. It’s like pushing a brick wall, but Keith obliges, sinking back into the bed as Lance kisses him down. He breaks away almost as soon as they’re horizontal.

“I can do better,” he says, and Keith shakes his head.

“You’re already doing amazing, Lance,” he says, and once again that weird heat at the confirmation that Keith is enjoying this swells, and he’s dry mouthed and a little shaky.

Curse Keith and his distractions.

“I want you in my mouth,” he says this time, deciding it’s best to just go ahead and ask now, as Keith’s been intent on centering on him so far —and  Lance knows just how much he will enjoy making Keith tremble.

Keith hisses, fangs out, and Lance isn’t sure if that’s on purpose or not. His touch is still gentle, but the grip on his hips tighten a little more at the pronouncement.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’?” Lance asks, unable to keep the hint of excitement from his voice, which only rises in him as Keith nods jerkily in permission.

So Lance goes back to admiring Keith’s chest, before beginning a slow trail down by sucking on his collarbone once again. Keith’s hands wind into his hair and more of the signs emerge, hips rising a little as he does. Lance smiles, then allows his lips to form patterns downwards, Keith’s hands just resting and petting him occasionally, none of that full strength appearing.

Except for when Lance reaches his right nipple, offering a playful lick for experimentation’s sake.

The response is a groan, Keith gripping his head tightly, and Lance knows a direction when he feels it. His cock brushes against the bed and he moans, the first contact sending a re-ignition of electricity to the venom which he thinks must still be pulsing through his system. But the way his mouth must feel on Keith’s skin with the vibrations causes Keith to arch, and Lance’s mind soars at being able to please him like this.

So he alternates between kisses, licks, and tugs on the nipple, Keith beginning to squirm and cry, until Lance’s head is coaxed up by Keith’s hands. The pull is a welcome fizz in his blood as he looks back at him with a wild gaze.

“Don’t you have somewhere you need to be?” he asks, and Lance grins, opting for the opposite and kissing him instead. Keith was obviously not expecting that, for his fangs are still out, and one twist into the kiss has him nicking Lance’s lip. All at once, a flood of sensation has him shuddering into Keith’s mouth, nowhere near as intense as before, but enough to make him lose all focus and pull away with a cry. His nerves seem to extend, pleasure burning hot and vast in all the right places for a mere few seconds.

Lance regains some control of himself quicker this time, just in time to realise they’re sitting up again, one of Keith’s arms snaked around his waist, his lips muttering words in a language Lance’s doesn’t know in his ear, while the other hand slides up his thigh. Lance gasps and quickly slams his own hand above Keith’s just as his fingertips brush his cock.

Keith’s head abruptly snaps up and he looks at Lance in confusion. Lance swallows thickly, realises then that he’s been drooling a little and shakes his head.

“Gotta be somewhere,” he says, forcing his words out.

Keith’s fingers clench around his. “Are you sure, sweetheart? You don’t have to. Can you hold on?” he asks, the last words accompanied by a brush of lips against his.

Lance nods into another feather light kiss. “I want to make you feel as good as I do, baby,” he says, and Keith moans as the kiss becomes deep and uncoordinated in shared want. Lance pulls back and winks, Keith spluttering at the action, and Lance internally congratulates himself at managing to pull himself together enough to keep him on his toes.

This time, he doesn’t delay; he pushes Keith down by his chest, who almost flops back, the bed jolting. Lance runs his hands up and down Keith’s thighs, fingers digging and massaging the muscles there. Keith groans, and Lance looks up to see his eyes closed, obviously enjoying the press of his fingers. Lance makes a mental note to give him a massage after this, but for now, he has more pressing matters.

Keith is dripping now himself, not on the scale of Lance, who throbs again as he lays himself out on the bed over Keith’s legs. But Lance’s sense of pride inflates a little to have gotten him this far, so he wastes no further time by inhaling deeply and swallowing Keith down as far as he’ll go.

He has the element of surprise again, for Keith shouts and Lance winces, begging his throat not to convulse as Keith thrusts forward.

“S-sorry, Lance, sorry,” Keith mutters and Lance smooths a hand across his thigh before sliding up his length until he reaches the tip, tongue coming out to lap at the slit.

Keith hisses again, and Lance gives a few more licks before he bobs his head down on Keith’s length once more, this time far more slowly to give him a chance to anticipate. It doesn’t seem to deter his enjoyment, thank goodness, for he moans just as loudly this time, his cock swelling in Lance’s mouth as he flattens his tongue around the underside on his way down.

He’s only done this once before, but he’s not going to tell Keith that, hopes that he’s still giving enough, doing enough with each swipe of his tongue, deciding to add his hand into the mix by encircling the base where his mouth cannot fully reach. It tastes different from what he recalls, less pungent but still that vague sense of sex and arousal that has his mouth flooding with moisture, letting it drip a little out of his mouth to make the slide easier.

With every move, he drags himself against the mattress, little moans spilling as he does, wetness a trail of evidence he’ll regret later when he needs to clean up. His primary focus is on Keith now, but he’s drawing near the end of his tether as the sparks of friction catch onto the earlier flames.

“Lance, stop, stop!”

He pulls off instantly, sits up with worried eyes, wiping his mouth as he goes. But instead of a problem, Keith beckons him forward and Lance goes, still unsure as Keith sits up. As he reaches him, Keith dives for his mouth, tongue sweeping in as if he’s trying to taste himself. The thought makes Lance shudder against him even as they fall back.

“So good, Lance, come here,” Keith says, voice wrecked enough that Lance moans quietly in response as he fits himself into Keith’s lap. As he does, their cocks brush, and they both groan, Lance already feeling a little overstimulated although he hasn’t been touched at all.

“Bite me, baby, please, I need it,” he says, not caring that he’s begging, not caring how done he sounds.

Keith shudders and shakes his head, moving forward so their foreheads are touching. As he does, Lance feels his hand brush his stomach, then without further warning, it slides down to his cock, grasping it and pumping once.

Lance cries out, partly in relief, partly in fierce stimulation. Keith’s hand is wet, he’s not sure how, and Lance is instantly leaking onto his fingers as Keith strokes once again, heat and want in his stomach, whole body wanting to be touched, to be spent of all it’s worth.

“If I bite you again, you’ll come. I think I can get you to come just from biting, you’re so sensitive to me. I love it,” Keith whispers, and Lance throws his head back as Keith’s palm swipes at the head of his cock, collecting the precum before it spills, adding it to the glide of his hands. There’s a tiny pause and then Lance moans in time with Keith as he grips their cocks together and pumps them both in tandem.

The pressure in him is almost at a boiling point. He grinds into Keith, who keeps whispering near his lips, Lance’s eyes closed as he chases after the sensations, flickers and flares of intensity as Keith’s hand moves over him in fits and starts, the unexpectedness of what another will do, adding to the impact, the thrill.

He opens his eyes and leans his forehead against Keith’s, taking in the now dark eyes again, mouth opening and closing in what can only be called mewls as his body runs out of steam, just mindlessly trying to stay upright as he reaches for the crest of the wave.

Keith hisses once more. “You hold too much sway over me, Lance McClain,” he says, voice fond and smiling. Then, he ducks his head and kisses Lance’s neck once.

Then he bites. And Lance screams.

It’s an entire white-out of pleasure, like nothing he’s ever felt before. He rockets to completion instantly, coming hard in Keith’s hand, who gasps and tries to hold him steady as Lance’s whole body shakes at the sudden overwhelming feeling. It’s like clicking on a switch, his brain and body light up and he’s all electric, fire and flood, pulsing and humming as he rides it out, body convulsing all throughout. He dimly registers Keith’s fangs unlatching from his neck and moving up so he’s kissing him, Lance swallowing against the metallic taste of his own blood. Keith moans high and a little frantic as he, too, comes, painting Lance’s stomach, both of them drenched in so many fluids.

It gets hazy after that, a dim fog of movement and fluttering eyelids, his whole body seeming to be taken over by something else while his mind sleeps. He comes to when there is a sharp pain in his neck, and starts as coolness there. He realises Keith is gently cleaning the puncture wound with a flannel, that he’s now lying down, and Keith has sadly put boxers on again.

“Hey, there you are,” Keith says quietly, leaning down so as Lance turns to the side with a wince, they are face-to-face.

“Hey,” he croaks back, and Keith raises a hand to gently cup Lance’s cheek, thumb rubbing upwards and downwards in a soothing way that makes his eyes flutter. He notices as he does, the redness to Keith’s lips, little stains of blood not yet cleaned up.

_ So red _ , he thinks, mind still fuzzy as he pieces together that that’s his blood on Keith’s lips.

“Are you okay, Lance?” Keith asks, voice serious though quiet. Lance forces his eyes open, and reaches up a hand to twine with Keith’s.

“Very okay. That was… intense, in a good way,” he finishes with a chuckle, but it dies as Keith’s serious expression doesn’t falter.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, worry a sluggish thrill, permeating even through the exhaustion.

Keith swallows hard, and Lance notices that once more, his eyes are yellow.

“The last bite was pretty bad, I need to take care of you. Can you sit up?” he says, and it takes Lance a minute to get past the ‘take care of you,’ which causes a warmth and fluttering in his chest.

Keith helps him sit, though, then he’s positioned against the headboard, feeling honestly a little woozy.

“It’s healing, but slower. I bit too deep,” Keith mumbles, setting aside the cloth, and Lance takes the opportunity to grab his hand.

“I have a salve for that, it will be fine,” he says, but Keith still looks unsure, so Lance tugs on his hand.

“Come here,” he says, but Keith stays kneeling down. Lance huffs and moves across the bed, world spinning a little as he does.

“What are you doing?” Keith asks, immediately grabbing onto his shoulder to steady him. Lance rolls his eyes.

“Making room. You said you wanted to take care of me, right? Well, that means post sex cuddles, so come back to bed, Red,” he says, eyes still a little glued to Keith’s lips as the word falls out, patting the now empty space beside him.

Keith’s face goes through a series of emotions, so swiftly that Lance’s sluggish brain cannot keep up. In the hesitation, though, Lance feels himself retreat a little; this has moved so fast, so soon, perhaps it’s not as he imagined-

Keith climbs into bed with him, turns, and kisses him.

It’s sweet and slow, more so than anything they’ve shared so far. Keith’s hand cradles his face softly as his lips move, a touch that allays any fears that have bubbled to the surface. As they part, Keith moves to place a kiss on Lance’s forehead.

“Are you sure?” he asks, and it takes a moment for Lance to recall what he’s questioning.

So he pulls back so he can look straight into those eyes, the yellow hue now dimming. “Keith, I asked you to bite me. And I don’t regret it. The opposite, in fact. It feels amazing, and it will heal,” he says making sure each word is clear.

And Keith’s shoulders relax at the statement, tension seeming to run off like waves. Lance smiles, curling into him as he settles back against the headboard.

“You’re warm,” Lance notes sleepily, mind now going back to a pleasant drifting with the issues semi-resolved.

“Always am, after I feed. Don’t get too comfortable, we need to shower and you need to eat,” Keith says, but still presses a kiss to Lance’s head.

Lance just snuggles closer, humming contentedly, half listening. He knows he’ll really need to do as Keith says, as well as have a more in depth conversation of what’s happening between them.

But for now, this is all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a series. At least, that's the aim! 
> 
> Come find me on on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/), [Tumblr](http://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/enlacinglines/).


End file.
